La Locura en el Ocarina
by Danny.emerald
Summary: Ahora comienza una nueva mision para estos locos retorcidos XD, ¿Lograran cumplir con su mision o se mataran a si mismos primero? Dejen Reviews!
1. El Encuentro

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste nñ, para todos los amantes de The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, y para los que no .. … frieguense! O.ó Jaja, no se crean xD, bueno, bueno, a comenzar .

**En una tierra que nadie conoce, muy lejana al mundo actual, existe un reino, pero no como todos los reinos, era un reino lleno de leyendas, mitos, magia… bueno, era el reino de Hyrule, en el terreno conocido como El Campo de Hyrule, se veia una figura moverse, esa figura se movia velozmente, era un corcel de blancos cabellos, pero, lo montaba un joven de cabellera dorada, con una tunica verde y un escudo en su espalda. De pronto, frente a el, se acumula una nube verdoza.**

-Que es eso?- Baja de Epona sacando su espada y preparandose para atacar, mientras que la nube se vuelve mas densa… de pronto…

-Holaaaaaaaaa! – Sale de la nube una chica con vestimenta rara (la vestimenta parecida a la de la arquera del Ragnarok, pero aquí cambiemosle los colores por algo verde y azul).

-Quien eres! OOu – Link sorprendido y asustado.

-Me llamo Hikaru, mucho gusto Link - la chica se presenta, tiene cabello castaño claro sostenidos con un liston, pero algunos mechones de cabello se escapan, ojos cafes y una gran sonrisa.

-Como sabes mi nombre? OO – Link retrocediendo.

-Emm.. por nada .. , no te preocupes , puedo acompañarte? –

-Esta… esta bien oo – dice esto subiendose a Epona – vienes?-

-Sip nn- sube a Epona detrás de Link y se sujeta- a donde vas? o.o-

-A Lost Woods, necesito encontrar varias Deku Nuts o.o –

-Ok! Vayamos para alla -

**Con la velocidad de Epona, llegan a la entrada del Kokiri Forest, de ahí en adelante siguen en pie. Entran y todos los Kokiris se le quedan viendo a Hikaru, ya que a Link de adulto ya lo conocian.**

-Jeje U-

-Llegamos, vamos- dice Link entrando a Lost Woods.

-Seh! o.o!- lo sigue apresurada.

**Llegan a donde esta un chico deprimido recargado a un tronco, a lado de el, parece haber dos personas mas.**

-Yo conosco a ese chico, es el de la gallina azul, pero a los otros dos no- dice esto Link acercandose seguido por Hikaru.

-HIAN! BOKKEN! OO- Grita Hikaru al reconocer a esas dos personas – Que hacen aquí?-

-Nos perdimos oo- dice el chico alto, conocido como el Hian.

-Creo que por eso se llaman Lost Woods ¬¬ - dice el otro sujeto que es mas bajito que Hian, se le conoce como Bokken.

_Hian: sujeto anormal, unico en su especie, pobre diablo, le gusta los videojuegos, sobretodo de nintendo, tambien se dedica a implotar las cosas o el mismo, es casi amante del hentai, su frase favorita: "que hongo" o "a quemar normales oo"._

_Bokken Ryu: otro sujeto anormal, pobre diablo, prefiere el anime y algunos videojuegos, tambien es un fracaso en casi todo, ademas de ser raro .. , su frase favorita es: "oo"._

-Como llegaron a Hyrule! O.o – Hikaru

-No sabemos oo – Hian rascandose la cabeza- Andabamos vagando hasta que entramos a un extraño agujero, y llegamos aquí oo-

Link no entiende nada .. –Hikaru… quienes son?-

-Unos pobres diablos oo-

Todos - ..U-

-Bien, Hikaru, necesito ir al Lon Lon Ranch, las Deku Nuts eran para ellos- Link cargando en su bolsa Deku nuts.

-Esta bien , ustedes… ¬¬ no vayan a hacer nada, sobre todo… no imploten nada uú- Hikaru hacia Hian y Bokken.

-Sobres niña reploide oo – Hian

-Por que tenemos que hacerle caso? Oo – Bokken

-Por que es la niña reploide .. -Hian

**Link y Hikaru se transportan en Epona hacia el Lon Lon Ranch, entrando por la puerta y llamando la atención de cierta pelirroja.**

-Link! Que bueno que llegaste! nn- Malon mira a Hikaru- … quien es ella? ¬¬- La chica se pone celosa.

-Ella es Hikaru, la acabo de conocer en el Campo de Hyrule -

-Mucho gusto nn – le da la mano

Malon la aprieta fuertemente – el gusto es mio nn (¬¬ grrr…)

-(a la fre…! xX) jeje -

-Vine a traerte las Deku Nuts que necesitabas Malon - decia Link dandole la bolsa a Malon

-Muchisimas gracias nn- va al corral a dejar las Deku Nuts.

-Jeje, simpatica Malon nn (a la fregada! Xx me las vas a pagar niña ¬¬)-Hikaru

-Jeje si, ella es muy dulce nn-

-Siii nn (sobre todo che $#$/ ! ¬¬)- Hikaru sobadose la mano.

-Mmm... mira la hora, tenemos que irnos- Link

-Sip, vamonos ya nn-

-Momento… y Malon o.o?-

-Emm capaz y esta ocupada nnU- mientras Hikaru dice eso, Malon esta amarrada por lianas en el establo- Xx mmm!-

**Entonces, el joven de cabellos dorados y la chica desconocida salen del Lon Lon Ranch hacia el Lago Hylia, hacia el laboratorio del anciano, por unas medicinas para el estupido Goron gigante que de baboso se echo tierra a los ojos --.**

-Buenas anciano- Link entrando al laboratorio.

-Que tal Link? Que deseas?-

-Necesito la medicina para el Goron gigante, la de los ojos-

-Oh ya veo, de nuevo le cayo tierra a los ojos? Mm que podremos hacer con ese goron, pero bueno, ten – dándole la medicina- aquí esta.

**Link sale del laboratorio mientras Hikaru y Epona lo esperan.**

-No te tardaste nada, Link.-

-Así es, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos-

**De pronto, una figura salía del Templo de Agua y se dirigía en la profundidad hacia la orilla en donde estaban Link y Hikaru, sale de las profundidades del agua y se acerca sigilosamente a Link.**

-Link!- Ruto lo abraza asfixiándolo.

-ghf! Nsif! Xx- Link tratando de respirar

-Ruto! Déjalo en paz! Se va a morir! xD- Hikaru tratando de separar a la princesa del pobre Hylian.

Ruto lo suelta – y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer? Y sobretodo, para estar con MI prometido ¬¬-

-Me llamo Hikaru, soy amiga de Link nn, y lo que se, Link no es tu prometido óo-

-Claro que si! Le di el Zafiro de los Zoras! Eso comprueba nuestro compromiso! ¬¬-

-Oye, si no se lo dabas, Hyrule seria destruido ¬¬, y Link no seria el Héroe del Tiempo O, así que digamos que le quitaste las palabras de la boca u.ú, además, era un niño ¬¬, aun estaba idiota-

-Oye! Eso lo oí! X.x- Link tirado a un lado de ellas.

-Sabes a quien le estas hablando? Estas tratando con la Sabia del Agua ¬¬-

-Y eso que? -.o Por lo menos yo soy humana y no soy una Zora berrinchuda ¬¬-

-Quieres pelear? Oó-

-Claro que si!- se pone en posición para pelear

-Chicas, vamos, no es para tanto Xx- Link

**Hikaru saca un super mega mazo y aplasta a Ruto.**

-Listo, una molestia menos nn- Hikaru con el mazo en su hombro

-ooUUUU- Link

-Seee, el mazo es poderoso -o- - hace un mini-altar al mazo y lo venera- ooh mazo poderoso! –

-Hay Dios ooU- Link

**De pronto salen los pobres diablos antes mencionados . - . , asi es! El Hian y el Bokken Ryu!** **Caminando por ahí…**

-Siguen aquí? Oo- Hikaru

-Sii oo- Hian tambaleándose

-Queremos hacer desmother, pero no sabemos en donde o.o-

-Simon! Podemos implotar cosas OoO-

**Hikaru se acerca a Hian y saca un popote flexible de su bolsillo.**

**-**Mira Hian nn- acercando el popote

-Aaaaaaaaahhhh! xOOOOOOOOOx- Hian implota

-OOu- Link

Hian se vuelve a regenerar –perdón ..-

Bokken comienza a bailar cumbia.

-ooUuU- Todos

-Que? No les gusta la cumbia? o.o-

Lo amarran a un árbol.

-Eso es un si? oo- amarrado al árbol

-Hikaru, ya se hace tarde, necesitamos llevarle la medicina al goron oo- Link

-Ah! Si! vamos xD-

-Hey niña reploide, y que hago con el Bokken oo- Hian apuntando al arbol

-mmm hazlo implotar? oo-

-Esta bien o- se va tarareando la Saria's song.

**Link y Hikaru van a toda velocidad a la Death Mountain, a ver al goron gigante (seee, ese que por estupido le cayo ceniza en los ojos y que si le das una medicina que hace la Bigoron's sword o0o! Bueno, volvamos a nuestra historia 0!) Llegan con el goron.**

-Toma goron, ponte la medicina para que puedas ver, de nuevo oo- Link

-Gracias Link! Ahora podre ver de nuevo! O- Goron

-Goron, por que te llego de nuevo cenizas a tus ojos? o.ô

-Pues veras O…-

_Flash back_

_**El goron esta jugando con un yoyo.**_

_-Que divertido! 0 wiiii!- Se le cae el yoyo a la boca del volcan – Hay dios, mi yoyo! oo – Mete la cabeza al volcan – Mi yoyo? Aaaarghhh! Mis ojos! – Sale con polvo en la cara- Ayuda! xOOOx-_

_Fin del flashback_

-Y eso fue lo que paso - Goron

-Quien demonios, en su santo juicio, meteria la cabeza a la boca de un volcan activo? oo- Hikaru

-Yo creo que el goron perdio el juicio oo- Link

-Seee, hacer espadas a pobres diablos sin que hacer te quita el juicio oo-

- ¬¬- Link

-Que? oo-

-Ejem… me hizo una a mi uú-

Hikaru se cae para atrás – xxUuU-

* * *

**

* * *

Continuará… **

Jeje, espero que les haya gustado , es mi primer fic y le metere babosada que se me ocurra xD, digo, las ganas del mundo U. Que pasará en el siguiente capitulo? Link podra entender a Hikaru algun dia? Por que Hikaru esta en Hyrule? Podran Hian y el Bokken dejar de ser pobres diablos algun dia? Eso lo sabremos mas adelante! XP Mientras tanto, dejen reviews para saber si les gusto, y para ver si me animo a poner el siguiente capitulo, ok? xD


	2. ¿Puede pasar algo peor?

Hola! Nos quedamos en que Link y Hikaru subian a la Death Mountain, recuerdan? xD Bueno, le mostre mi fics a mis amigos, y dicen que esta chido! X'DD Tambien un chiste! Si! Les contare un chiste que me dijo mi amigo Lammer xD: Un dia, a Pepito lo mandaron a la tienda por coca, y trajo pepsi X'DDDDDDD Bueno, si no les gusto, diganlo, yo me mori de la risa u.ú. Ok! Continuemos con el fic xD.

**Capitulo 2: "¿Puede pasar algo peor? O.o"**

**Link y Hikaru van bajando de la Death Mountain.**

-Perdon, no sabia que ese goron te hizo una espada n.nU-

-Esta bien, te perdono u.ú- dice Link llegando al Kakariko Village.

**Una sombra se oculta detrás de una de las casas.**

-Eh? – Hikaru voltea hacia la casa mientras la sombra se oculta

-¿Pasa algo Hikaru? o.o- Link volteando hacia ella

-Crei haber visto algo o.oU-

-Jeje, no te preocupes, aquí siempre hay gente n.nU, vamos, te llevo a comer algo-

-Yeii, comida :P-

**Entran a una de las casas a comer y ahí pasan la tarde hasta que salen**

-Que bien! Descance muy bien n.n- Hikaru estirandose

-Que bueno n.n-

**Se escucha un ruido detrás de uno de los árboles**

-Mmm? Que fue eso? O.o- Hikaru volteando

-Yo tambien lo escuche o.o-

-Que crees que sea?-

-Puede ser que sea una gallina o algo asi n.ñ-

-Cierto! xD sigamos con el viaje x)-

**Van montando a Epona por el Campo de Hyrule**

-¿A dónde vamos Link?-

-Vamos al Bosque Kokiri a pasar la noche- dirigiendose con Epona al Bosque Kokiri

-Ta bien- sonriendo

**Entran al Bosque Kokiri y llegan a la casita de Link**

**-**Bien Link, entra a tu casa, yo dormire aquí afuera n.n-

-No! Como crees! o.o Duerme tu ahí adentro, no permitire que dueras afuera n.n-

-Eh? o.o Seguro? –

-Claro! Sube y descansa- sonrie

**La chica hace caso y sube a la casita, mientras que el Joven Hylian descansa al pie del arbol, mientras tanto, detrás de la casa de Mido…**

**-**Ahí estas Link, por fin te encontre…- ?

-Emm, señora, que hace aquí? o.o- un kokiri acercandose

-Vete! Shu! Vete mugroso huerco! - ?

-x,xU- se va corriendo

-¿En que iba? Ah si! Bwahahaha! Cof! Cof! xOX Ejem… bwahahaha!- ?

**Pasa la noche y Hikaru parece que tuvo una batalla a media noche entre ella y la sabana… y adivinen quien gano…**

-Hikaru, que haces en el suelo? O.o – Link subiendo por la escalera

-No preguntes -.-U – Hikaru tirada en el suelo y la sabana en la camita

-o.o … emm, vamos a desayunar? n.ñ –

-¿A dónde?- Hikaru levantadose

-Las Gerudo me invitaron a desayunar hoy, vamos n-n –

- Esta bien, tengo hambre :P-

**Salen del Bosque Kokiri camino al Valle Gerudo, rápidamente llegan con Epona a la Fortaleza Gerudo cuando notan que se oye mucho escandalo**

-¿Qué habra pasado? Las Gerudo no suelen ser tan escandalosas – Link

-Mmm, puede ser que sea un intruso- Hikaru

**Suben con Epona por la rampa y adivinen a quien se encontraron…**

-¡De nuevo ustedes? ¬¬ - Hikaru reaccionando al ver a las dos personitas causantes del problema

-Hola niña reploide oo- Hian junto al Bokken entre todas las guardias y sus espadas

-¿De nuevo ellos? – Link confundido

-Seee ¬¬ ahora que hicieron!-

_Flashback_

_**Hian y Bokken caminando llegan al Valle Gerudo**_

_-Sunshine lollypop! oOo- Hian cantando_

_-I love short shorts! O0o- Bokken cantando tambien_

**_Cruzan el Puente como si nada y milagrosamente, pasaron a las guardias y entraron a la Fortaleza. Llegan a la cocina y ven que no hay guardias asi que entran_**

_-Hian, mira, hay comida en esa mesa OoO!- Bokken apuntando a la mesa_

_-Comida! oOo!-_

_**Se lanzan a la comida que esta en la mesa dejando migajas en los platos**_

_-Hace tiempo que no comia o.o!- Bokken lleno_

_-Yo no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que comi o¬o, espera, a si! fue cuando vendi mi riñón y lo reemplace por un reloj o.o!- Hian_

_-Mira! Parece que tenemos amigos! Les agradamos, las espadas filosas lo demuestran n…n!- Bokken refiriendose a las guardias_

_-Que hongo! oOo!- Hian saludando_

_Fin del flashback_

-Entonces se comieron la comida de las Gerudo? O.oU- Link sorprendido

-Sep o¬o- Hian moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo

-Simon o.o- Bokken asomandose

-Hikaru? o.o- Link volteando a verla

**La chica esta llena de ira por que estos dos se comieron el desayuno que le caeria al estomago**

-¡CoMo Se AtReVeN! oOOOOó – los golpea tan fuerte que los manda a volar

-OMG! XOOOOX- Hian y Bokken mientras salen disparados al cielo y al final sale una estrellita

**Todos retroceden al ver a Hikaru tan enojada, incluyendo a Link**

-Hi… Hikaru? o.oU –

**Momentos después….**

-¡Que rico! Esta delicioso! n¬n!- Hikaru comiendo el desayuno de las Gerudo

-Jeje n.ñU- Link del otro lado de la mesa

**Se escucha una explosion fuera de la Fortaleza**

-¡Que fue eso!- Link levantandose de golpe

-Hay que ir a ver!- Hikaru lo sigue a la puerta

**Cuando salen, se encuentran con un desastre total, todos han sido atacados por…**

-Que es eso? .-. – Link se cae al ver lo que ha pasado

-Son… son chopitos O.o!- Hikaru sacando un palito y picando uno de los chopitos n.n

**Sale al descubierto la sombra que los habia estado siguiendo **

-Por fin los encuentro… - ?

-Solo conosco una persona capaz de hacer este desastre con chopitos y esa es…!-

**Continuará…**

Que tal me esta quedando! XD espero que bien, por que le estoy hechando muchas ganas a esto! Ya varios amigos me dijeron que el primer capitulo estaba chido y me dieron ideas!

Quiero agradecer por ahora a…

Hian, por que sin su estupidez de todos los dias no me habria inspirado a meterlo a este fic n.n

Bokken Ryu, por que… por que… ps nada mas para pasar el rato xDDD

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ;P

Atte: Hikaru-chan!


	3. Si, puede pasar algo peor

Wolaaaaaaaaaa! Jaja! Espero que esten bien jaja, por que yo ando con mucha inspiración y ps aquí me tienen escribiendo este fic! xD Si puedo y si me da la regalada gana, espero que este fic sea muuuuy largo, no tanto, pero si larguito, por que como es el primero, pues me gustaria que si diera buena presentacion de mi para mis proximos fics, que se los aseguro, hare muuuuchos mas! Bueno, aquí los dejo con el fic, oks? Matta ne! xD

**Nos encontramos a Link y a Hikaru en la Fortaleza Gerudo, siendo atacados por una extraña sombra que… extrañamente… ataca con chopitos, si, de esos chopitos, pero que son caquitas xD**

-Solo conosco a una persona que es capaz de atacar con chopitos y es… Marcela! sonido de miedo y caen truenos de acuerdo, de donde salio eso? O.o – Hikaru

**La sombra se quita la capa y descubre a una chica alta y de cabello castaño alborotado, y algo… rosada.**

-Ja! Te atrape Hikaru! o.ó Sabia que ibas a venir a Hyrule y yo tenia que venir contigo claro ¬o¬- Marcela

-Por eso tenias que atacar a todos con chopitos? Y sobretodo, bailarines? ¬¬- Hikaru con un chopito en la cabeza que baila

-Hikaru, tambien conoces a esta chica? O.o – Link acercandose con precaucion a Hikaru

-Si, es una huerca fumada de donde yo vivo ¬.¬ -

-Hey! ¬¬ Link! °O° -lo apunta- Yo te amo desde los 7 años! DESDE LOS 7 AÑOS! oOOOOó- Marcela emocionada apuntandolo

-Hikaru, ella es de tu edad cierto? Cuantos años tienes? o.o – Link

-Emm 14 o.o-

- O.O! Por Din, Nayru y Farore! O…o- Le cae gotita de sudor

-SIII MALDITO! Te amo desde los 7 años! oOOOOó! Y no te dejare con esta huerca sin un gramo de cerebro! ¬¬ - Marcela refiriendose a Hikaru

-Hey! Que te pasa! OÓ – Hikaru

-A mi nada ¬¬, solo que devuelveme a Link u.ú-

-A la fregada, desde cuando es tuyo? ¬o¬-

-Pues nadie dijo tampoco que era tuyo ¬¬, ademas, que yo sepa, no tiene dueña! n.n y si me lo encuentro, me lo quedo ¬o¬-

-Que lista me saliste mujer! ¬¬-

-Por lo menos mas lista que tu, si n.n-

-Mendiga! ¬¬-

-Oigan, no se peleen n.ñ son amigas no? – Link colocandose en medio de ambas

-Yo ser amiga de ella? Nooo cuando? o.o- Marcela disimulando

-Marcela, somos amigas desde primero se secundaria ¬¬- Hikaru cruzando los brazos

-Ah si? se me habia olvidado x) –

-o.oUuUuU- Link desde lejos

**En otro lugar no muy lejano… bueno, en Cementerio…**

**Hian cae estrellándose con la tumba de la Familia Real**

-OMG! xOOx- su cara plasmada en la roca

**Bokken cae en un agujero**

-Ahhh! xOOOx- cae hasta el fondo de el hoyo

-Bokken? x.o – Hian asomandose al hoyo

-Hay por Dios o.x ¿en donde estoy?- Bokken rascandose la cabeza

-Estas en un hoyo o.o-

-¿Habré muerto? O.o-

-Nembe, la niña reploide nos golpeo por comernos la comida .-. –

-No le hago nada nadamas por que es una niña u.ú, ¿ahora como salgo de aquí? o.o- Bokken volteando a los lados

-Buscare algo, espera o.o – Hian corre por el cementerio buscando algo para sacar al Bokken

**Hian encuentra a un Redead dentro de un hoyo, le arranca un brazo y regresa**

-Lalala sunshine lollypop! oOo!- cantando con el brazo del Redead – Toma Bokken o.o- lo sujeta con el brazo del Redead

-¿De donde sacaste esto Hian o.o?-

-Un pobre diablo como nosotros me lo presto o.o!- Hian lanzando el brazo del Redead al hoyo

**Se nota que desde el hoyo, alguien atrapa el brazo, después sale el Redead hacia Hian y Bokken**

-Sabes Hian, nunca hemos pensado sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo o.o- Bokken con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el Redead esta a punto de ponerle una mano encima a Hian

-Aaah! Mi cabeza! TOT! - Hian implota destruyendo al Redead. Se regenera – perdón .-. –

- .---.U- Bokken

**Volviendo al Gerudo Fortress…**

-¿Recuerdas que a ti te tomaron una foto? ¬¬ Con la taza del baño! XDD- Marcela riendo a carcajadas

-Emm, Marcela, esa eras tu ¬¬- Hikaru con los brazos cruzados

-¿Eh? o.o Oye! ¬o¬- apuntándola – Ademas! Tu vomitas todo! Una vez hasta vomitaste agua! ¬¬-

-Eso fue por que me hicieron reir o.ó!- Hikaru

**Link esta sentado en una de las cajas junto con las Gerudos viendo como pelean, una Gerudo mira su espada, otra dibuja en la arena, y otra juega con su cabello.**

-Bueno ya! ¬o¬ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬.¬-

-Pues a llevarme a Link por supuesto :D, intente ir al mundo de Full Metal Alchemist por Edo, pero no lo encontraba o.o, y como supe que venias, pues dije: Liiiiink! XO-

-Link no se ira contigo ¬.¬- Hikaru

-No sabia que lo querias para ti ¬w¬-

-EH! O.O – Link sorprendido desde donde estaba

-Claro que no! O.Ó- Hikaru sacando humo de los oídos

-Jajajajaja XDDD! – Marcela atacada de la risa

-Vámonos Link! u.ú- Hikaru toma de la mano a Link y se lo va llevando hacia Epona

-Hey! No te lo llevaras O.Ó- Marcela caminando hacia ellos

**Las Gerudos agarran a Marcela para encarcelarla**

-NOOOO! TOOOT- Marcela siendo arrastrada por las Gerudos – Ire por ustedes!-

**Link y Hikaru salen del Valle Gerudo montando a Epona velozmente**

-Oye Hikaru, ¿en serio esa chica es tu amiga?- Link

-Claro! Es inofensiva, y no es mala, lo que pasa es que esta loca n.n- Hikaru sonriendo

-Mmm esta bien, te creo o.ô-

**Llegan al Mercado del castillo**

-Ven, vamos a pasear, si? n.n – Link bajando de Epona y ayudando a Hikaru a bajar

-Gracias, esta bien, vamos a pasear ;D- Hikaru bajando de Epona

**Entran al mercado viendo a mucha gente comprando, comiendo, jugando**

-Se ve que todos se divierten n.n- Hikaru caminando

-Jeje sip, hace tiempo que no venia-

-Mira- acercandose a un Bazaar- son flechas, que bien, ya me hacian falta n.n-

-Tu usas un arco? O.o-

-Sip n.n- sacando su arco

(Nota: no se como se llama el arco que usa Hikaru xD, es uno que es un arco acostadito que tiene forma de rifle, mas o menos o.o, bueno, sigamos con la historia xD)

-Wow, no habia visto este arco o.o- Link admirando al arco de Hikaru

-Jeje n.n – voltea hacia el vendedor- deme 50 flechas por favor-

-Claro jovencita- el vendedor saca un monton de flechas pequeñas amarradas

-Muchas gracias- guardando las flechas en su bolsa y dandole una bolsita de rupias por ellas

-Vaya, de donde consigues tantas rupias- Link saliendo del Bazaar junto con Hikaru

-Pues mientras viajo las voy encontrando n.n-

**De pronto se vuelven a encontrar con Hian y Bokken en la tienda de mascaras **

-¿De nuevo ustedes? ¬0¬ ¿que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¬¬- Hikaru

**Hian y Bokken voltean con mascaras puestas, Hian de Goron y Bokken de Zombie**

-Ya basta, quitense las mascaras u.ú-

-Le quitas la diversión a todo o.ó- Bokken quitandose la mascara de Zombie

- o.o… Bokken, te dije que te quitaras la mascara ¬o¬- Hikaru viendolo

-Ya me la quite ;o;-

-O.o! X'DDDDD jajajajajajaja!- Hikaru cayendo a carcajadas

**Link mira a Hikaru, después, mira a Hian con la máscara de Goron, se la levanta y luego se la vuelve a poner**

-Quedate con la mascara- Link algo asustado

-Sunshine lollypop! oOo- se pone la mascara al revés

**Una figura masculina llega con una gran gabardina, se dirige a Hikaru**

-Hikaru! que gusto el verte de nuevo!- ¿?

-Pero si es…! O.O- Hikaru sorprendida

**Continuara… **

Que tal me quedo? xD Numa Numa lei! Numa Numa lei! oOo! Ando cantando Dragontea Din tei xD, es que me puse a escucharla, y no se puede evitar cantarla xDU Quiero mandar saludos a los siguientes nOn!

Marcela: Miraaa! Ya te puse como querias huerca! xD Espero que te guste, por que todavía no acabo contigo ¬w¬ bwahahaha! XDDD

Emma: Gracias por llamarme caca en verano mujer! ¬o¬ me levanta el animo, no sabes cuanto u.ú XDDDD

Kandy: Gracias por dejarme review n.n sientete orgullosa por ser la primera huerca XD

Y ya xD, dejenme reviews mendigos! Si les gusto, y si no les gusto, ps tambien! XD Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!

Atte: Hikaru-chan n.n


	4. Una nueva mision

Konnichiwa! ¿Qué tal? Jaja, pues ya tengo toda la trama de este fic en mi cabecita, nada mas que no les dire nada para que sea sorpresa xD. Bueno, comencemos de una vez con el fic n.n…

**Capitulo 4: Una nueva misión**

-Hikaru! Que gusto el volverte a ver!- ¿?

-Alukardo! O.O ¿Qué haces en Hyrule?- Hikaru sorprendida

-Entrenando, quiero hacerme mas fuerte- Alukardo dando una sonrisa sincera

_Alukardo: viejo amigo de Hikaru, por alguna extraña razon la llama "tocaya" y es muy rudo, aunque tiene su buen coranzozote. Tiene un hechizo puesto por Hikaru el cual lo "calma" cuando se pone furioso o simplemente cuando la molesta. Su frase favorita es: "shangos o.o" y "XD"._

-Hikaru, ¿y tu que haces aquí? y sobretodo… ¿con Hian y Bokken o.ô?

-Yo vine a pasar el rato n.n. y ellos no tengo la mas minima idea o.oU-

**Alukardo voltea a ver a Link**

-¿Link? o.ô ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Alukardo confundido

-Es una larga historia, pero para contarla, vamos a comer algo! nOn- Hikaru

-Esta bien Hikaru, vamos a comer algo- Link sonriendo

-Hikaru, siempre piensas en comida ¬¬- Alukardo

-No es cierto! A veces tambien pienso en el desayuno y en la cena n.n-

**Todos se caen para atrás**

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? o.o-

-No, vamos a comer .-. – Link

**Llegan a un puesto de comida y se sientan en las escaleras del Templo del Tiempo**

-Que rico esta n.n, pero nada iguala los tacos! o.ó- Hikaru comiendo un pan relleno

-Jaja, tienes razon n.n- Alukardo comiendo tambien

-¿Qué son los tacos? o.o- Link

-Los tacos son algo delicioso! Hay algo que se llama tortilla, que es masa, pero plana y en forma circular, bueno, en la tortilla, pones carne o lo que se te antoje, es delicioso :P- Hikaru explicandole

-Si, son bastante ricos, de donde venimos se comen bastante x)-

-Ya veo, me gustaria probarlos alguna vez n.n-

-Siii n.n- Hikaru y Alukardo al unisono

-Por cierto Hikaru, ¿donde estan tus amigos raros?- Link volteando a todos lados

-Mmm, capaz se fueron por ahí o.o- Hikaru encogiendo los hombros

**Algo se acerca a ellos con mucha dificultad**

-Por fin los encontre! O.ó- Marcela apenas caminando

-Marcela! ¿Cómo escapaste de las Gerudo? –Hikaru sorprendida

-Es una larga historia, pero por fin los encontre TTu-

**Una voz se escucha desde el cielo**

-Por fin estan unidos…-

-Que?- Todos volteando a todas partes

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Marcela siendo encerrada en una esfera anaranjada y desapareciendo

-¿Qué demonios…?- Alukardo siendo encerrado en una esfera pero roja

-No! Dejenme!- Hikaru golpeando la esfera azul en la que es encerrada

-Diablos! ¿Qué es esto?- Link siendo raptado por una esfera verde

**Todos aparecen en el Sacred Realm, volteando a todos lados sin saber que pasaba, aparece Rauru, el sabio de la luz**

-Rauru..?- Link sorprendido, ya que no pensaba que volveria a ver al sabio

-Asi es Link, necesitamos su ayuda…- Rauru

-Pero… ¿Nosotros que tenemos que ver aquí?- Hikaru

-Esta vez… la mision no es solo de Link- Rauru – Les explicare…

Hace tiempo, recordaran que Link venció a Ganondorf, y que regreso a ser un niño de nuevo, bueno, eso fue hace siete años. Ahora, la princesa Zelda ha tenido un nuevo sueño, ella, siendo la séptima sabia, se comunico con los sabios de nuevo… En su sueño, veía a Ganondorf, pero veía… que se transformaba en otra figura. También vio a 5 luces resplandecientes, los sabios pensaron que se trataba de ellos, pero no fue así, ya que la princesa Zelda vio esas luces, que rodeaban a 5 figuras diferentes a la de los sabios…

-Entonces, me percate que cada uno de ustedes tiene un poder oculto… Link representa a el Bosque- mirando a Link- Alukardo representa al Fuego, Hikaru representa al Agua, y Marcela representa el Espiritu…- Rauru explicándoles

-Pero… falta la Sombra…- Link

-Asi es, su deber es encontrar al representante de la sombra-

-Pero… después de eso ¿que pasara?- Hikaru

-A eso es a lo que voy, ya que los representantes estén unidos, tienen que ir a los templos, nos percatamos que han aparecido varios acertijos en cada uno- Rauru

-¿Acertijos? ¿Qué clase de acertijos?- Alukardo

-Eso tendrán que verlo ustedes mismos- Rauru

-Que linda respuesta -.-U- Marcela

-Entonces vamos al Templo del Bosque- Link sacando su ocarina

-No te funcionara la ocarina Link, los acertijos impiden que la magia de la ocarina funcione para transportarte, la única canción que te funcionara para transportarte es el Predule of Light, ya que aquí no hay acertijo- Rauru

-Demonios…- Link guardando la Ocarina

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos!- Alukardo

-Si quieres caer por el vacío del Sacred Realm, adelante ¬o¬- Marcela cruzando los brazos

-o.oUUU perdon- Alukardo se detiene

-Bien, los sacare al Templo del Tiempo- Rauru levantando las manos mientras una luz cubre el lugar

**Aparecen de nuevo en las escaleras del Templo del Tiempo, ya es de noche y típico, los perros corren por todas partes. Un perro se acerca a Marcela y la olfatea**

-Aaaargh! Quítate perro! o.Ó- Marcela ahuyentando al perro –o genial, me siento violada -.- -

-O.o JAJAJAJAJA X'DDDDD- Todos cayendo de la risa

-No es gracioso! ¬¬- Marcela

-Jajaja lo lamento, es que es demasiada graciosa tu reacción n.ñ- Hikaru limpiándose una lagrima de la risa

-Jajaja, hace tiempo que no me reia tanto jaja- Link sobandose el estomago

-Jaja, eso no es nada, mi tocaya hace mas torpesas XDD… o.o…. O.o… oops x.x- Alukardo

-¿Decias tocayito? ¬¬- Hikaru molesta

-Nada Hikaru jeje, lo que pasa es que… emm… n.ñ- Alukardo rascandose la cabeza

-Tocayo… ¬¬-

-No tocayita! X.xU-

-Remedo de Otaku u.ú- Hikaru dandose la vuelta mientras Alukardo cae al suelo

-O.o?- Link confundido -¿Qué es eso?-

-Alukardo tiene un hechizo mio, cuando le digo "remedo de otaku" cae al suelo u.ú- Hikaru cruzada de los brazos

-Nunca entendi esa cosa ¬o¬- Marcela

-No necesitas entenderla, yo digo eso, el cae o.ó-

-¿Alguien… me ayuda…?- tratando de levantarse

-Ya voy n.n- Hikaru va con el y lo ayuda

-Primero lo tira y después lo ayuda o.oU- Link

-Asi es de rara u.ú- Marcela cruzando los brazos

-Bien, ¿empezaremos a buscar al representante de la Sombra ahora?- Hikaru después de ayudar a Alukardo

-Si, ¿pero como sabremos quien es?- Alukardo

-Oh genial! Rauru no dijo nada al respecto de eso -.- -Marcela

-Bien, vamos a ver como lo identificamos nñ- Link

-Bueno, sera mejor que comencemos- Hikaru

-Esta bien oOo!- Todos

**Algo pequeño corre escondiendose en los arbustos**

-Eh? que es eso?- Link volteando

-Miren quien es! O.O! nOn- Hikaru

**Bien, ya lo termine -.-, perdon por el pesimo final, pero todos me preguntaban quien demonios era el de la gabardina 0, y ps ya esta! Como querian ¬¬! Bueno bueno, ya me voy, voy a comer tamarindo dulce! nOn y a escribir el capitulo 5 xD**

**Agradecimientos a los siguientes: **

**Emma: por que me dio la idea de poner al personaje que en el proximo capitulo saldra, no podia faltar xD**

**Lammer: por que me anduvo fregando con quien era el tipo de la gabardina xD!**

**Y ps ya! Nos vemos xD!**

**Atte: Hikaru-chan**


	5. El diario de unos pobres diablos

Heeeey! Wolaaaaaaaaaaaaa 0 aquí el siguiente capi del fic y me esta ayudando la genial siempre sorprendente y mas lista que yo… LA GRAN EMMA 0!

Daniela: mentirosa, yo no dije eso! ¬,¬

Emma: yeaa beibee 0 Emma rulea

Daniela: en parte no queria que escribieras la entrada por eso U¬¬

Emma: que mala ;0; eso pasa cuando pasas tanto tiempo con "el innombrable" °0°

Daniela: a el no lo metas en el fic U¬¬

Emma: tengo un monton de ricos cocos tiriririiin! 0

Daniela: .-. errr.. bueno, vamos a comenzar con el fic n.nU

Emma: Y34 B31B3! T-1Z RULZ!

Daniela: traducción para gente normal, ya vamos a empezar .-.

**Capitulo Extra: "El diario de unos pobres diablos"**

(Emma: mejor que el titulo sea… tarararaaaaaaaan "zapato!" 0; Daniela: no Emma, no eres la unica que leera esto -.-U a comenzar de una vez! O.ó!)

**Es una tarde normal en el Mercado del Castillo, la gente va y viene con comida, mascaras, premios que se ganaron en los juegos, de todo tipo de cosas y curiosidades, pero hay dos personas del no todo normales, bueno, no son nada normales .-.**

-Sunshine lollypop! oOo!- cantando Hian una y otra vez

-I love shorts shorts- el bokken bailando cumbias

**En uno de los puestos del centro del Mercado se escuchaba a un hombre gritando, tanto que la gente empezó a reunirse y formar una multitud**

-Como dice el autor jóvenes..!- se escuchaba la gangosa voz del pequeño hombre que estaba en frente del puesto rodeado de gente

-o.o? Esa voz me suena conocida Hian… Hian?- Bokken caminando cerca del puesto

- -.- zZzZ- Hian comienza a cabecear

-Solo conocemos a una persona que tiene esa capacidad de poder! O.O- Bokken

-Una sola pila! Una sola pila!- gritaba el pobre hombre hacia el vendedor

-URBI! O.O- gritaban Hian y Bokken sorprendidos y lanzando a la gente por doquier para llegar al centro de la multitud descubriendo a un hombre calvo, gordo, pequeño (no, no es un goron .-.) que llevaba un libro de quimica con Zordon en la portada (si, Zordon, el de los power rangers o¬o)

_Urbina: un ser inmortal que ha vivido desde las eras nordicas (no me pregunten que es, yo no se, es Hian el que dice eso xD) se dice que cada 50 años regresa para aterrorizar a nuevos alumnos. Según la Biografia del Urbina, el utiliza un pie llamado "pie quimico" como primer arma, se dice que cada vez esta perdiendo mas su poder, pues cada dia se vuelve mas calvo_

**Bueno bueno, ya el Hian y el Bokken invitan al Urbina a comer (aunque el Urbi terminara pagando todo XD) Llegan al restaurante y se sientan en una de las mesas**

-Ehh Hian, esta listo todo para el "el plan de homicidio contra el Urbina"? o.o- Bokken

-Simon! Ya Lammer preparo todo o.o-

Flashback

**Lammer llega al restaurante a media noche y entra por la ventana, se cae **

-Me lleva la $&&! Me dolio! Hian y Bokken la pagaran!- Lammer tirado en el piso, se levanta y comienza a caminar de puntas hacia las mesas

-Veamos… ¿Cuál era la mesa?- Lammer mirando a todas las mesas del lugar –Ellos me dijeron que era una mesa con mantel y sillas o.o-

**Para sorpresa de Lammer, todas las mesas tenian esas caracteristicas**

-Demonios .-. emm… bueno, tendre que sabotear todas las sillas nOn!- Lammer saca serrucho y bombas atomicas

Fin del Flashback

-Emm… Hian, le dijiste a Lammer cual mesa era, verdad? O.o- Bokken

-Eh? .-. – Hian poniendose la servilleta en la nariz

-Omg .-. –

**Traen la sopa del Urbina**

-Verán jóvenes, cada plato de sopa tiene 2398739479345 moléculas 0 de acido sulfúrico- Urbina sacando su libro de quimica (si, el de Zordon XD)

**De pronto, todas las personas que estan sentadas en las sillas se comienzan a caer, hasta el Hian y el Bokken**

-Creo que Lammer tuvo precaucion de que el plan funcionara x.xU-

-Jovenes! – Urbina

-o.o?- Hian y Bokken se asoman desde el suelo por la mesa

-Ayuda- Urbina atorado en la silla

-O.O X'DDDDD!- Bokken y Hian se atacan de la risa

-Es en serio ;---; me duele!- Urbina tratando de safarse de la silla, de pronto, la silla se cae de lado

-X'DDDDDDD!- Hian y Bokken se vuelven a caer de la risa

**De pronto, llega BIZCOCHIN VERSION SAIYAYIN! (Para los que no les entiendan, es un chiste local XD) y saca a todos de las sillas. De repente bizcochin versión saiyayin desaparece misteriosamente, claro, después de chocar contra la pared al tratar de salir por la ventana (no lo culpen, solo está bizco :3) Algunos dicen que fue a salvar al mundo, otros dicen que se le rompió de nuevo la cremallera, pero nadie esta seguro…**

_Bizcocho: 5 profesor, 5 suer héroe y 90 bizcocho! 0 Es conocido por su frase célebre; "rascando cabeza pereme mijo pereme" y puedes reconocerlo en cualquier parte gracias a sus pantalones apretados ;D_

(Emma: tooku toookuuuuu baile de robot descompuesto - ; Daniela: ejem, la historia ¬.¬ ; Emma: cierto ;D)

-No has notado que los de la #50 de repente estan en el mundo de Zelda o.o- el bokken

- no se .-. –viendo el menu al reves )

-tal vez ai una rotura en el tiempo espacio y todos vendr¡án a invadirnos y a hacernos hacer ejercicios bellos oOo-

- Sunshine lollypop! 0- poniendose el menú de sombrero

-bueno no o.o- el bokken mientras ve como el urbi brinca tratando de alcanzar la sopa que la pusieron en una repisa alta

-X'DDDDDD –el bokken se ataca de risa

(PD. Ya cambiaron todas las sillas los del lugar y todos culparon a chuy y ahora esta en la carcel)

-Wooow oOo- el Hian mientras se come el menú

**Después de varios intentos el urbi volcó la sopa, le cayo encima y empezo a dar vueltas gritando "me quemo, me quemo! Ai 789467821946732 moleculas de sopa quemando mi cerebro xOx!"**

**Y eso fue un dia en la vida de unos pobres diablos! n0n yeaaa me inspire de repe mientras daniela jugaba Zelda ;D que irónico o.o **

**Este fue un especial si quieren más especiales de "El diario de unos pobres diablos" manden reviews pa saber 0**

**Ojala que les haya gustado este fic batallamos muchop en inspirarnos y acabarlo ;; Candy nos ayudo mucho! Agradecimientos especiales a ella C4ND1 RUL34! D4N13L4 3S U\4 B45T4RD4! 0**

**Bueno ahora a ella le toca escribir o.o Chuy fue quien mas me inspiro XDDDD gracias pequeño desgraciado donde quiera que estes op si ya te moristes.. gracias ;w;**

**Daniela: Emm bueno, agradesco a Emma que me ayudo n.ñ, aunque me llamo bastarda y ahora esta bailando tap ¬¬, pero bueno, tambien agradesco a Kandy que nos ayudo mucho XD, dandonos ideas del Urbina! XDDD pero bueno, ya el siguente capitulo seguiremos con la historia, oks? Nos vemos! n.n**

**The Legend of Zelda no es una historia mia o.o (bueno fuera! XD), los personajes que estoy creando, si son mios y de otros tipos sin vida como yo o.o, The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto n-n**


	6. Problemas antes de la mision

**Bien, despues de muuuuucho tiempo de no escribir, me dieron las ganas, (Hikaru: ademas de que no tenias otra cosa que hacer ¬o¬, no tienes Internet XD) Calla! Emm, pues lo que dice es cierto, me quede sin Internet u, pero le vere el lado bueno de aquí, escribire y dibujare lo que no pude hacer (H: ademas de hacer tu tarea claro ¬¬) Ah… si la tarea o.o, bueno, pensare en eso luego n.ñ, primero, a comenzar con el dichoso capitulo 5! (H: les recordamos que el anterior era capitulo extra o.o).**

**Capitulo 5: Problemas antes de la aventura**

**Algo pequeño corre escondiendose en los arbustos**

-Eh? que es eso?- Link volteando

-Miren quien es! O.O! nOn- Hikaru

-Que es eso o.ô?- Link tratando de distinguir que era la pequeña sombra redonda

-¿Es el representante de la sombra? O.O!- Alukardo emocionado

-No creo , el es… sonido de tambores Chompi! 0- Hikaru cargando a Chompi

_**Chompi: **un squirtle mal dibujado, con ojos de puntito y boca de "D", no tiene evolucion, ya que es un invento quimico fallido, sus unicos ataques son "Chompazo" y "Movimiento de Cola"._

-Chompi! O0o! – Marcela corre a cargar a chompa

-Chompi! 'O'- Chompi XD

-Entonces… que se supone que es eso…? O.o – Link confundido

-Que no acabas de leer la explicación de Chompi? ¬¬- Hikaru

-Amm… o.o- sacando libreto – emm… ah si! eso es una tortuga? O.o- Link con un libreto estilo seccion amarilla en las manos

-Siii! 0 Y es bien lindo X3- Marcela

-Marcela diciendo que algo es lindo? O.o… tenemos que tomar video de esto o.o- Hikaru sacando videocámara

-Ok, no se acostumbren ¬o¬- Marcela quitándole videocámara a Hikaru

(H: o por Dios! Estoy escuchando "When you believe" de Mariah Carey w, es tan linda:3 esto me inspira aun mas!)

**De repente, una luz entre las nubes se pone sobre Marcela**

-Dios…? Eres tu? OoO- Hikaru emocionada

-No soy Dios pequeños bastardos ¬¬, soy Rauru- Rauru desde el Sacred Realm

-Me quieres dejar ciega o que? por que pones esta luz sobre mi ò.ó!- Marcela enojada

-Es que me equivoque, no eres la representante del Espiritu- Rauru

**Todos se quedan callados…**

-Entonces quien demonios es! ¬¬- Alukardo algo molesto

**Comienza a sonar una musica de concurso y aparece Darunia con una corbata de moño**

-Bienvendidos sean ustedes a… "Escoge la representante del Espiritu"! 0- Darunia con un pequeño micrófono

- .-.UU- Todos

-Gracias! Muchas gracias! Bien, el dia de hoy tenemos a 3 concursantes a escoger! Dinos quienes son Saria! 0-

-Por supuesto Darunia, y nuestra primer concursante es pequeña, es redonda y dice que puede ser una buena representante, ella es… sonido de tambores una roca!- Saria apuntando a la roca siendo iluminada por el reflector

-O.Ou- Todos

-La segunda participante del dia de hoy es delgada, es alta, y puede atacar duro cuando se lo propone… ella es… sonido de tambores una rama!- Saria apuntando a la rama siendo iluminada

-De acuerdo, quieren que una roca y una rama me reemplacen? O.o- Marcela

-No nos digas a nosotros, no escogimos o.òU- Link

-La siguiente participante es… - Saria mirando varias veces la hoja de currículo- emm… de acuerdo… es Kandy o.o- se abre una cortina descubriendo a Kandy comiendo paleta

-Emm… no se que hago aquí o.oU- Kandy

-De acuerdo, se termino el show! ù.ú escogemos a Kandy por ser la unica humana aquí- Hikaru quitando la piedra y la rama

-Wojooooo! OoO!- Kandy levantando los brazos en señal de victoria

-Bien… yo me largo de aquí u.ú, este lugar da miedo- Marcela comienza a caminar hacia ningún sentido

-Emm… bien… ahora debemos buscar al representante de la sombra… o.o- Link

-Es el pequeño que tiene Hikaru en brazos -.-U – Rauru

-CHOMPI! O.O- todos sorprendidos

-Chompi! O- Chompa emocionado y levantando los brazitos

-Esta bien, vayamos de una vez a quitar esos hechizos de los templos o.o… a la autora se le acaban las ideas .-.U- Hikaru

-De acuerdo o.o- Todos en unisono

**Y asi… nuestros heroes van en su aventura por desaparecer esos hechizos de los templos (H: donde he oido esa frase? O.o … autora… deja de ver tanto "Dave el Barbaro" y "Pokemon" ¬¬) Ejem… lo siento, como decia, estos pequeños ineptos de ahí (H: oyeme! Tampoco! u.ú) Bueno bueno… esos pedazos de carne y huesos andantes se dirigen al Kokiri Forest para dirigirse a Lost Woods y luego al Forest Temple (H: oye, no digas los nombres en ingles, que tal si alguien no sabe el idioma? o.o) Ps que aprendan con una fregada! Dejame terminar la maldita historia! ¬¬ (H: jeje, oks n.ñ) Ahora si… mejor me callo y sigo escribiendo esta cosa u.úU. Todos van en una carreta que Talon (dueño del Lon Lon Ranch) les presto, claro, la carreta jalada por Epona.**

-No puedo creerlo, Kandy la representante del Espiritu y Chompi de las Sombras o.oU- Alukardo rascandose la cabeza

-Por cierto, quien es ella?- Link

-Yo soy Kandy! 0 Tengo 14 años blah blah blah me gusta el rosa blah blah blah-

-Que interesante o.oU- Link

-Ya llegamos al Kokiri Forest? -.-U- Hikaru casi durmiendose

-Ya casi, falta un poco mas- Link n.ñ

-Por lo menos encontramos buen jinete -.¬ -Hikaru mirando a Chompi que esta dirigiendo a Epona

-Chompi! 'O'- dando saltitos

**Se detiene la carreta**

-Por fin llegamos, crei que tenia que llenarme de eno y paja un mas .- Hikaru sacudiendose

-Jeje u, bueno pues, entremos de prisa

**Y pues aquí, les resumo que entraron al Kokiri Forest, al Lost Woods y llegaron al Forest Temple, donde estaba Ganon Phantom, encontraron una gran roca con algo escrito.**

-¿Qué dice ahí? o.o- Hikaru mirando los manuscritos

**La roca decia:**

"Son ompirter le satuecoín, le vilunted sela genendi, son ompirter al moadi"

-Emm… alguien de ustedes sabe francés? .-. – Hikaru confundida

-Se supone que el representante del bosque descifre eso -.o- Kandy aparta a todos de la roca menos a Link- dejemos al señor Héroe del Tiempo contestar eso u.ú-

-Mmm… esta bien o.oU- Link voltea a ver la roca- veamos… las palabras se parecen al español… pero… es como si tuvieran algo diferente…- Se da cuenta de una pequeña roca llena de polvo a sus pies- ¿Qué es esto…?- Quita el polvo de la roca y encuentra esto:

A E I O U

E A O I U

-Es una clave… -mira el mensaje- si la "o" es la "i" entonces la primer palabra seria "sin"… mmm… entonces quedaria…- lee el mensaje ya correcto- "Sin importar la situación, la voluntad sale ganando, sin importar el miedo…"

**La roca comienza a brillar y se escribe la frase correctamente**

-……-Todos o.o

-Bien… no debe suceder algo mas? o.ô- Kandy

-Se supone- Hikaru .-.

-Chompi! ' – ' -

-Link, date cuenta de lo que esta debajo de el acertijo- Alukardo

-Pero si es… una linea…- mirando la roca –eso quiere decir… que necesito decir la respuesta…- Link coloca su mano en su mentón y comienza a pensar en la posible respuesta –cuando no importa el miedo… y gana la voluntad de uno… es por que es valiente… entonces… cuando se demuestra eso… se demuestra… valentia…-

**Al decir eso, la roca comienza a brillar escribiendo la respuesta bajo el acertijo y haciendo que una luz del cielo aparezca un arco de oro, en eso, sale Saria en esa luz.**

_-Felicidades Link, quitaste el hechizo del templo, y como recompensa, obtuviste el "Forest Bow" o mejor conocido como el "Arco del Bosque", este arco es el tesoro de este templo, cuídalo mucho - Saria desapareciendo_

**Link toma el arco y este comienza a brillar, al parecer acepto a su nuevo dueño y la roca se desvanece**

-Yei! Quitamos el hechizo del templo!- decía Hikaru emocionada

-Querrás decir… quitó el hechizo del templo o.ô- Kandy dándole un zape

-Bueno bueno T.T#- sobándose el chichón

-Jeje, bueno, seguimos? n.ñU- Link regresando triunfante con una nueva arma dorada

-Podríamos vender el arco para comprar hentai o.o- Alukardo

-… O.ô- todos se le quedan viendo

-Esta bien, no .-. –Alukardo

-Bien! El siguiente templo es el de fuego! 0- Hikaru

-Es turno de Aluuuu! O-o- Kandy

-Ah? Mi turno o.o?- Alu

-Siiii! OoO- Kandy y Hikaru emocionadas

-Chompi! ' - ' –Chompi dando saltitos tras de ellos mientras Link se les queda viendo

-Vaya compañeros de viaje que me encontré o-oU- Link

**Continuara… **

**Pues que tal les parecio? Después de una larga etapa de no inspirarme, escribi algo (H: ademas de que medio mundo te fregaba ¬¬) shh! XD bueno bueno, aquí le dejo ya o-o, dejenme reviews! No sean cobardes! XD**

**Atte: Hikaru-chan**


	7. Un templo, el fuego y ¡una banda!

**Wolaaa! Como estan mis pequeños? Ps yo muuuy bien n0n y ustedes? n.n (H: urgidos por que pusieras el siguiente capítulo mujer ¬¬) Ahh? O.o yoooo? . Ay nombre! Como creen? XD Bueno ya o.oU me inspire por que se acerca Navidad y ps… ps… su regalo de navidad pues XDU Comenzamos! O0o**

**Capitulo 6: Un templo, el fuego y... ¡una banda!**

**En un lugar de la Mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme… (ya vas a empezar ¬¬'') Que! (deja de leer ese libro -.-U te mata neuronas -.-U) Déjame ò.ó! (Bueno bueno .-.U ta bien, síguele ¬¬'')**

**Cof! o.o Como decía, en un lugar de la Mancha… (ejem.. estamos en Hyrule -.-U) Ah! Cierto XD Debo dejar de leer ese libro por un rato .-.U Bueno, en Hyrule pues! XD Estaban nuestros pequeños experimentos encaminándose al Death Mountain o,o! Para que Alukardo entre al Fire Temple y quite el hechizo que solo el, puede quitar ò.ó! Sus compañeros están preocupados por la distancia, cansados, y con miedo o.oU**

-Coz Obviously! She's out of my league! O0o- Kandy y Hikaru cantando como viles borrachas o.oU

(Para los que no saben, que de seguro son muchos XD, esta cancion es de McFly, y se llama Obviously o,o! Solo como dato o.oU)

-Ya me tienen harto de esa cancion -.-U – Alukardo intentando no volverse loco

-Pues se ven muy contentas n.ñU- Link

-Chompi:D- Ps ya saben quien es el que habla asi xD

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al Fire Temple? -.- -Alukardo cansado

**Hikaru sacando mapa** – Pues mira, estamos en el pie del Death Mountain, tenemos que escalar después de la Dondongo's Cavern y antes de llegar a la Goron City, hay una pila de rocas, las subimos y vamos hasta la boca del volcán o,o-

-O en vez de escalar todo eso, podemos ir por el atajo del cuarto de Darunia n.ñ'- Link interviniendo

-Mmmm… eso también o,oU- Hikaru guardando el mapa

-Oigan, y la túnica de Gorons de Link, se la tendra que poner Alu? o0o?

-Eso no lo habia pensado O.o- Alukardo

-A menos que todos podamos resistir el Fire Temple o.oU- Kandy

-Seh, vaya que hace calor ahí -0-U – Hikaru limpiandose sudor con pañuelito

**Caminando por la Gorons City**

-Me pregunto como será el acertijo mio o,o- Alukardo

-Quien sabe o.o, no podemos estar seguros de nada, todo puede suceder o0o- Saca linterna y la pone debajo de su rostro

-Hikaru, no hagas eso .-.U- Kandy alejandose de ella

-Ta bien ¬.¬U- Hikaru apagando la linterna y lanzandola no se donde

**Llegan a la habitación de Darunia**

-Bien, llegamos o.o – Link

**Kandy y Hikaru escuchando McFly en un discman**

-¿Qué es eso?- Link apuntando al discman o.o

-Es un discman, en el puedes escuchar música n.n- Kandy

-Ah, ya veo o,o- Link aun sin entender nada

**En otro lugar no muy lejano, en el Temple of Time…**

-¿Dónde diablos estamos? O.o- preguntaba un chico de cabello un poco largo y levantado, con unos rasgos de barba –Nos perdimos de nuevo ¬¬, gracias Danny u.ú- el chico respondia al nombre de Harry

-¿Ahora que hice? n.ñ- un chico de cabello caido y café, ojos azules, pecas en su rostro y los dientes rectos (adivinen quien es --), llevaba una guitarra y respondia al nombre de Danny

-Ya dejen de pelear XD o no encontraremos como regresar a casa n.ñU- un chico con ambas orejas perforadas, cabello caido pero güero, que tambien cargaba una guitarra y que tenia carita de bebe (si no, vean una foto -) respondia al nombre de Dougie.

-Me pregunto donde estamos o.o! Este lugar es muy extraño, los habitantes tienen orejas raras .-.U- decia un chico güero de cabellos alborotados y una guitarra tambien, se hacia llamar Tom

-Ps a donde vamos? o.o – Danny mirando a todas partes

-Definitivamente, no iremos a donde tu digas ¬¬- Harry enfadado

-Esta bien, entendimos u.ú no tienes que repetirlo ¬¬- Danny

-Vamos chicos, debemos encontrar la salida pronto n.ñ- Dougie atravesándose entre los dos.

**Regresando a la Death Mountain, nuestros amigos estan ya en el Fire Temple, frente a una gran roca con un acertijo**

-Ahora si Alukardito XD Vamos a ver si puedes hacerlo n.n- Hikaru con lo brazos cruzados

-Pero… o.o como demonios resolvere esto! X.x- Alukardo frente a la roca que tenia el codigo, que era el siguiente:

6(22)5(19)(27)1

-Y si sumas todo? O.o- Kandy

-O lo multiplicas? o.o- Hikaru

-Chompi! D!-

-No Chompi, no creo que esa sea las cantidades de una receta .-.U- Hikaru

-No me revuelvan! x.x Muy apenas se que demonios estoy haciendo- Alukardo confundido

-Mmmm… ps que duro esta eso o.o- Link

-Y si… ese es el orden de las claves? n.n- Hikaru opinando

-… o.o- Todos

-Emm… me cayo? o.o-

-Por favor n.n- Kandy

-Chompi! chompi chompi piii! O-

-… .-.- Todos

-Hey! Tal vez la tortuga tenga razón o.o y si le intentamos como Hikaru dijo?- Alukardo

-Háganle caso a un reptil sin cara, no importa ¬.¬- Hikaru con los brazos cruzados

-Perdon n.ñ- Kandy

-Bien, digamos que es el orden de las letras o.o, entonces… -Alukardo contando- la letra en el alfabeto que lleva el lugar numero 6 es la F-

**En la roca, en el primer espacio comienza a aparecer una F brillante, indicando la primer letra de el acertijo. Sigue asi con las demas letras hasta obtener una palabra…**

-Fuerza…- repite Alukardo después que la respuesta aparece en la gigante roca

**Sale una luz fulminante que rodea al joven de cabellos negros, aparece Darunia**

-Muy bien n.n sabia que podrias hacerlo- Darunia cruzando los brazos

-¿En serio? O.o- Alukardo

-En realidad no, pero como quiera gracias! D- Darunia desapareciendo y dejando la "Fire Sword" al pie de la pared de piedra

-Eso me hubiera bajado la autoestima a mi XD- Hikaru riendo

-¡Calla! . No digas eso ¬¬- Alukardo algo molesto

-Salgamos de aquí antes que me derrita - Kandy saliendo deprisa del templo ardiente

**Y bueno… nuestros amigos salen del templo y deciden irse a descansar un poco al Market:**

-Bien, ya era hora de un descanso n-n- Hikaru estirándose con un helado en la mano

-Seee ya necesitábamos esto o.o- Kandy comiendo un helado de fresa

-Pero ustedes que! No hemos ido a sus templos O.o- Alukardo

-Entrar a un templo que esta en medio de un volcán activo solo por que cierto señor no quiso ir solo, no es lo más relajante del mundo u.ú- Hikaru

-Chompi! D-

-Esta bien, ya me cayo -.- - Alukardo siguiendo a Hikaru y a Kandy mientras a su lado esta Link como si nada

**Hikaru va caminando lamiendo su helado de limón helado de limón! 6¬6 que ricoooo, mientras que choca de pronto con alguien**

-Pfff! . - se le embarra su helado por toda la cara y se le queda pegado el cono en la cara

-O.o! XDDDD!- Todos

-…! Que sucede contigo! Por que te pones en medio del camino! 0 - Hikaru gritando hacia el que chocó

-Lo siento! O.o no fue mi intencion n.ñU- se voltea Danny de McFly a disculparse

-D…- Hikaru atónita

-o.o? Le sucede algo? . - Danny algo preocupado

-Nada o-o… no le pasa nada - - Kandy arrastrando a Hikaru hacia un lado

-Oigan, ellos nos pueden ayudar a regresar a Inglaterra O.o- decia

-¿INGLATERRA! O.O- Todos

**Y pues hasta aquí le dejo, por que me amenazaron de que si no terminaba la historia, me lincharían xDD y eso no es bueno . UU asi que… aquí la dejo xDD espero que la hayan disfrutado y dejen reviews!**


End file.
